Arthroscopy is a procedure that can be used when urethral stones, strictures, or tumors are present. Urethral stones are generally formed in the kidney and pass down into the urethra where they become lodged. In the urethra, stones block the passage of urine to the bladder, generating pain for a patient. Often, infection ensues, and in certain cases the infection can be life threatening. Arthroscopy enables a surgeon to access, disintegrate, and remove urethral stones.
Strictures are a constriction of the urethra associated with abnormal tissue. A stricture can result for various reasons, including congenital abnormalities, previous surgery, passage of stones, or radiation therapy. Arthroscopy allows a surgeon to locate and repair a stricture using tools, such as expandable balloons and lasers.
Arthroscopy also can be used when tumors are present in the urethra. Using arthroscopy, surgeons can better diagnose the cancer by taking tissue samples. In some cases, the cancer can be treated through the use of an arthroscopy procedure, thereby avoiding the use of more invasive techniques. Accordingly, devices and related methods are needed to allow a medical professional to undertake such procedures.